


A Whole Lot Like Flying

by Sunfire7845 (sunfire7845)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, ayyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfire7845/pseuds/Sunfire7845
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk had been falling for a long time now. Kirk/Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Lot Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from ff.net

" _And oh darling, you make my heart go wild._

_When I'm with you, I can think of nobody else._

_So kiss me again and again_

_As we continue this age-old dance of emotions and thoughts_

_Over and over again we spin around each other dizzily_

_Never knowing that we've fallen too far to stop."_

* * *

Jim couldn't figure out when he started falling.

Maybe it was the time Bones' eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he focused on the patient lying on the biobed, tricorder in hand as he cursed fluently under his breathe, desperately trying to save the careless ensign's life.

Or maybe it was the way his head tilted forward whenever he took a quick nap in his office after a particularly busy shift, his hands cradling his head as he snored gently away, much to Jim's amusement, though he never mentioned it to the grumpy doctor.

He very much preferred his skin intact, thank you very much.

* * *

Jim could still remember the way the good doctor had shook in fear and anticipation the first time he had been brought to meet Joanna.

"What if she doesn't like you, Jim? What're you going to do then, huh? Bury your huge head in the children's sandpit?"

He had flashed Bones his most charming smile ever, the one all the ladies melted at whenever they saw it directed at them. "No kid has ever hated me before, Bones. You need to cheer up!" He had slapped Bones heartily on the back, nearly causing the doctor to cough up his entire lunch.

The proud glint in Bones' eyes when Joanna had instantly taken to Jim was all the proof Jim ever needed, to be honest.

* * *

Or it could have been the way his fingers, when later as they laid themselves out on the grass outside of the house after Joanna was fast asleep, traced the patterns of stars in the night sky; mouth silently forming the names of the stars as he slowly drew the stars together in a pattern that none could fathom, not even Jim as he lay beside him.

The stars were the most beautiful objects Jim had ever seen in all his years; but at that moment Jim couldn't be sure. Bones' eyes might have been fixated on the stars, but Jim's certainly weren't.

* * *

It might have been the time when they had organised a small dancing contest on the Enterprise. Much to Jim's surprise, he had been paired up with Bones (he was going to have a word or two with that sneaky Chief Communications Officer later about the match ups) but at that moment when he felt Bones' hand resting on his waist, delicately rubbing it in a most sensual and arousing way, he could have given Uhura a huge hug there and then for giving them this one opportunity to dance, to show everyone that what they had was real, was not merely a facade for something else.

They spun around the makeshift stage that had been hastily set up to accommodate the competition, earning catcalls from the more raucous Engineering division led by Scotty and whistles from the rest of the crew (the only exception being Spock, who was too distracted by the manner Uhura had been nipping at his neck sneakily to be doing anything at the moment). When it was over, too soon in Jim's opinion, Bones' hand rested a fraction longer than was necessary on his hip, his fresh minty breathe tickling Jim's right earlobe as Bones disentangled himself from his captain, face unnaturally red and flushed..

Jim didn't mind. Not at all. Not even when Bones whispered a quick 'later, darling' into his ear as Jim said his goodbye to him when they parted ways to their own individual quarters.

* * *

When Jim landed himself in the sickbay again after another mission gone disastrously wrong, he was waiting there, tricorder held menacingly in hand as he quickly bundled Jim onto the biobed, muttering words of worry, anger and love that none but Jim could hear as he scanned the readings from the tricorder quickly. After a quick appraisal and a nasty bout with the dermal regenarator, he was deemed healthy enough by the doctor to be released for his duties.

Bones visited him later at night in his quarters.

After a bottle or two of the best ale the Romulans had to offer to the galaxy, Bones was fast becoming an angry drunk, waving his bottle around menacingly as he wobbled on the side of Jim's bed.

"You could have died, Jim, you could have been shoot straight in the heart instead of your ribs and then what would I've done? Sit down on my desk, write your damn medical record and sign your goddamn death certificate?" Jim winced as Bones continued ranting. After a while, the doctor's voice broke into a soft whimper. "What would I have done without you?"

When Jim later pulled him into bed with comforting words and a chaste kiss, there were no words of protest at all from Bones.

* * *

As they later drifted into a comfortable slumber, Jim couldn't help but smile gently as he stroked Bones' hair softly, his thoughts crowding together in his mind.

It was the way Bones smiled when he thought no one was looking as he glanced up at Jim entering the sickbay. Most people would've dismissed it as a trick of the artificial lighting, but Jim knew better.

It was the way he whispered endearments into Jim's ears that were reserved for only for him, him and nobody else.

It was the way he leaned in the doorway, mouth quirked up into a genuine grin as he watched Jim hastily threw his clothes on after oversleeping again, ignoring the annoyed glances sent his way by his wayward captain.

It was the way he spoke, in that stupid yet sexy Southern drawl of his. Who knew that a Southern hick could speak in such a manner, making Jim shiver in anticipation of the night that lay before them, promising fire and passion as never seen before?

* * *

Space was cold, dreadfully so. Yet it was full of life and promising adventures no one has ever encountered before but right now, at this moment in his life, all Jim ever wanted was to fall forever in the dark, dark unknown of heat and feelings, never pausing, never hesitating, nary a regret in his thoughts.

Jim Kirk had been falling for a long time now, and he wasn't planning to stop anytime soon.


End file.
